1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pneumatic tool such as a pneumatic nailer includes a body having a handle which forms a pressure accumulation chamber therein. The handle has a joint to which an air hose from a compressed air source is connected, so that the compressed air is supplied from the compressed air source to the pressure accumulation chamber via the hose and the joint. The compressed air within the pressure accumulation chamber is used to move a driver of the nailer for driving nails.
With this conventional pneumatic tool, when the hose is removed from the joint after compression of the driving operation, the air accumulated within the pressure accumulation chamber is abruptly exhausted to the outside, so that unpleasant exhaust sounds are produced when the air passes through the joint.
To this end, the prior part has proposed to provide a sound reduction device. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-41493 discloses a sound reduction device 30 as shown in FIG. 5 of this application which corresponds to FIG. 3 of the publication. The sound reduction device 30 includes an air channel 35 which is formed in an end wall of a handle of a nailer and which connects a pressure accumulation chamber 32 and a joint 31 to each other. A valve chamber 33 is formed in the midway of the air channel 35 and movably receives a valve body 34. When a hose from an air source (not shown) is connected to the joint 31, the valve body 34 is moved leftwardly as viewed in FIG. 5 to open the air channel 35. On the other hand, when the hose is disconnected from the joint 31, the valve body 34 is moved rightwardly as viewed in FIG. 5 to close the air channel 35, so that the air within the pressure accumulation chamber 32 may not abruptly be exhausted to the outside, thus producing no unpleasant sound.
However, the above conventional sound reduction device 30 involves the problem that troublesome machining operations are required and that the manufacturing costs are increased because of the provision of the air channel 35 between the joint 31 and the pressure accumulation chamber 32 and the provision of the valve chamber 33 in the midway of the air channel 35.